


Чегой-то там была за закорючка?!..

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Hors concours [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья, замерев на месте, пытались судорожно вспомнить, что надо делать с вышедшим из-под контроля демоном. Демон же молча поставил миску на пол, также молча забрал у них истерически голосящего петуха, и молча его схарчил. Вместе с клювом и перьями. Братья молча хлопнулись в обморок.<br/>Но то была лишь присказка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чегой-то там была за закорючка?!..

**Author's Note:**

> fandom Xenophilia 2014

За окном бушевала гроза. Темные рваные тучи клубились по небу, закрывая тонкий серпик луны. Хлесткие нити воды размыли глиняную дорогу, а пронизывающий ветер сбивал с ног. В такую мерзкую погоду мечталось только о чашке горячей настойки и любимом кресле у горящего камина.  
  
Но увы, желания Верховного Архимага не обсуждаются. Сказано прибыть – значит, должен быть. А посему достопочтенный магиус Краштец, раздав нерадивым ученикам указания, покряхтывая и причитая, взгромоздился на верного Бирканта и тронулся вперед, высвечивая путь мигающим в ночи светляком.  
  
Ох, как же некстати эта гроза… В другое время магиус открыл бы разлом прямехонько до замка Светлейшего, а теперь вынужден трястись полночи в седле под проливным дождем и гадать, застанет ли по возвращению свой замок на месте, и во что ему обойдется на этот раз устранение последствий баловства подопечных.  
  
Да, его опасения были вполне оправданы. Потому как ученики ему очень, ну вот просто очень талантливые попались. И по силе неугомонные близнецы стоили всех прежних учеников магиуса, вместе взятых. Повезло же на старости лет… А ведь какими милашками казались, когда он их двадцать лет назад в придорожных кустах на тракте нашел… Такие славные были карапузы… Так мило в корзинке лежали и угугукали, слюни пускали пузырями… Эх, и дернуло его пешочком пройтись тогда, послушавшись непонятного зова… Не переживал бы теперь о судьбе родного замка. Уж вроде всё прибрано-убрано, чтобы детки раньше срока никуда не влезли. Так не помогает же! Везде пролезут, всё найдут. А если не найдут, так новый способ изобретут! Даром что дурная сила призывающего и изгоняющего разве что не из ушей льётся. Вона, приспичило младшенькому пряников посреди зимы – так новый круг перемещения создали! И шустро дернули прямёхонько из лавки мельничихи корзинку с желанными пряниками. А пока уважаемый Краштец хлопал глазами и молча разевал рот, пытаясь выбрать из рвущихся наружу слов самые цензурные, два засланца, не дожидаясь справедливого возмездия, сожрали всю выпечку до последней крошки! Даже с ним не поделились! Правда, справедливости ради надо отметить, что для любимого учителя, заменившего им отца, они таким же способом в тот же вечер спёрли из таверны у порта тяжеленный котёл со всё ещё кипевшей медовухой…  
  
Так что без толку на них ругаться. Мальцы-то добрые растут, умные. Ну а что неслухи? Так какие их годы. Сам-то магиус до ста лет не желал из ученичества выходить. А оболтусы лет через десять успокоятся, остепенятся, вот тогда и можно будет начинать обучать серьезным вещам. А может, и пораньше даже получится. Ведь декаду назад, когда он вынужден был уехать по делам, мальчишки ничего не учудили…  
  
Но сердце всё равно не на месте…  
  


***

  
Весёленько трещал огонь в камине, ветер задорно выбивал ветками растущего под окнами дуба барабанную дробь в ставни, огоньки свечей танцевали на сквозняке, раскидывая резкие тени по каменной кладке стен.  
  
В центре комнаты, сосредоточенно сопя, двое возились, вырисовывая круг здоровенной пентаграммы, перетаскивая тяжелые ритуальные свечи и чаши для приношений, заготавливая дары. Широкие подолы длинных ученических мантий небрежно заткнуты за потрепанный пояс, а рукава закатаны по локоть, дабы не мешались.  
  
– Ну, ты закончил уже? – поинтересовался Иан, закончив расставлять здоровенные темно-синие, почти черные свечи по углам пентаграммы.  
  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Риво, продолжая чертить знаки призыва на полу.  
  
– А скоро? – чуть помявшись, спросил Иан.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Иан вздохнул, растрепал и так лохматые волосы, подергал за прядку у виска. Качнулся с пятки на носок, скинул сандалию, почесал большим пальцем ноги голую коленку другой. Затем почесал рукой, выпрямился, отряхнулся, снова нетерпеливо вздохнул. Надел сандалию обратно.  
  
– А когда?  
  
– Отстань! – шикнул Риво, гневно глянув на брата.  
  
– Не шипи на меня! – возмутился Иан, всплеснув руками.  
  
– Дай нормально дорисовать! – Риво страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
Потерев кончик носа, Иан промолчал. Задумчиво оглядев последние приготовления, он принялся рассматривать рисунок пентаграммы, про себя читая руны, чуть шевеля губами.  
  
– А-а! Смотри-смотри! – вдруг воскликнул он, подпрыгнув на месте и тыча пальцем. – Ты неправильно руну «годэш» написал! Смотри! Хвостик как пьяный! А «тору» у тебя тут на пружинку похожа!  
  
– Да не голоси ты так! Нам же надо, чтобы было всё, как в прошлый раз!  
  
– Правильно, как в прошлый раз! А не наперекосяк! – запричитал Иан. – В записях наставника совершенно не так!  
  
– Слушай, рисовал я? Я! И я помню, что и как именно рисовал! – выпрямился Риво, лизнул белый от мела палец, поморщился и, сердито глянув на брата, фыркнул: – Так что отстань и не мельтеши! Мне осталось немного дописать!  
  
– Ну-у-у… ладно. Вообще-то, я уже все принес и расставил… В точности, как в прошлый раз… – Иан душераздирающе вздохнул, покусал губу. – Э-эм… Ну а всё же… Может, надо всё сделать, как положено? А вдруг не получится? А?  
  
– Вот ты паникер! Ты пораскинь мозгами, если в черепушке твоей еще что-то осталось! Неужели ты не понял, что в записях наставника описан совершенно иной итог ритуала? И на бесенка призванный был ни капли не похож!  
  
– Сам ты паникер! И не ругайся на меня! Я на целых пять минут тебя старше!  
  
– Пф! Велика заслуга… – пробурчал Риво себе под нос, возвращаясь к пентаграмме. – И вообще…  
  
Иан, попереминавшись на месте, принялся перепроверять правильность последних приготовлений. Всё должно пройти безупречно. Ведь о том, что они залезли в его лабораторию, учитель так и не узнал. Хотя, наверное, то, что он остался в неведении, всё же не их с братом заслуга, а гостя… Эх, и какого гостя…  
  
– А он придёт? – негромко спросил Иан у брата.  
  
– Придет, – чуть помедлив, твердо ответил Риво. – Не может не прийти, – добавил чуть тише.  
  
– Хорошо…  
  
Переглянувшись, братья чуть покраснели и опустили взгляд.  
  
О да, в прошлый раз у них всё получилось. Правда, может, не совсем «всё» и не совсем «получилось»… Они пытались призвать бесенка, чтобы тот пробрался в запертый предусмотрительным Краштецом винный погреб и принёс им пару-тройку бутылей вина. Ну и пожевать чего-нибудь захватил из закрытой кладовки, соответственно. Потому как ску-у-учно молодости в тесных стенах старого замка. Они, считай, ни с кем толком-то и не общались за всю свою жизнь: кругом леса да горы, до ближайшего поселка – полдня топать, на гулянки не набегаешься, а толстенная повариха и старик-садовник – совершенно не подходящая компания для двух горячих парней. Вот так и вышло, что в процессе ритуала они немного, буквально самую капельку, отклонились от формулы призыва. Так, не стоящий внимания пустячок. Но у того проклятущего пустячка оказались ошеломительные последствия. Когда Риво заканчивал зачитывать формулу, Иан оглушительно чихнул, от чего потухли две из восьми свечей. А ещё нечаянно воскрес жертвенный куренок. И когда они, запыхавшиеся от утомительной беготни за петухом, снова развернулись к кругу, чтобы заново свернуть шею изловленной коварной птице, то увидели нечто. И этот нечто, точнее, некто – высоченный, чернющий и хвостатый – выходил из нарушенного круга, размахивая плоской миской, явно подхваченной с пола, в тщетной попытке разогнать густой синий дым от догорающих «даров». Сказать, что парни струхнули – значит ничего не сказать. Но пока они, замерев на месте столбиками, пытались судорожно вспомнить, что надо делать с вышедшим из-под контроля демоном, сам демон молча поставил миску на пол, молча забрал у них истерически голосящего петуха и так же молча его схарчил. Вместе с клювом и перьями. Братья тихо хлопнулись в обморок.  
  
На этом их история могла бы и закончиться, но нерадивые ученики умудрились призвать не злобного демона, а неведомую науке сущность. Эта сущность оказалась весьма и весьма разумной, довольно внятно изъяснялась на нормальном теривашском языке, назвалась Рхаткафарикашем и долго кхекала, смеясь над попытками парней произнести непроизносимое.  
  
Этот самый Рхат очень вежливо поблагодарил братьев за изумительный ужин, добродушно улыбаясь во всё сто двадцать, не меньше, острейших зубов, и вообще оказался интересным собеседником. И с каждой минутой общения парням всё больше и больше нравился их нечаянный гость. Ну и пусть, что он мордой лица уж больно походил на безносую ящерицу, был выше братьев на полторы головы, сплошь покрыт мелкой темно-зеленой чешуей с чудным синеватым отливом, и хвостат добавок. Зато так красиво сверкали эти его чешуйки… И пахло от него медом и лесом. А сколько он знал историй! Жизни не хватит выслушать! И смеялся так заразительно!  
  
Чтобы достойно отметить встречу, парни-таки вытащили из запертого погреба пару здоровенных бутылей вина и разжились на кухне припрятанным окороком. Гость достал из многочисленных карманов своей странной облегающей черной одежды, так напугавшей братьев, сладости, пусть и невзрачные, на маленькие коричневые кирпичики похожие, но жутко вкусные. Во всяком случае, ничего похожего они до сих пор не пробовали.  
  
К концу первой бутыли братья выговаривали имя гостя практически без запинок. Рхат улыбался и довольно щурился, как самый настоящий котище, разве что не мурлыкал, и всё норовил прижаться к ним поближе.  
  
На середине второй бутылки они уже самозабвенно целовались. Как оказалось, лицо гостя было подвижно, совсем не как у глупых ящериц, тонкие губы – очень теплыми, а длинный раздвоенный змеиный язык – чертовски юрким, и эти исследования приносили им дикое удовольствие. И зубы как-то совершенно не мешались… В общем-то, братья никогда особой стеснительностью не страдали, потому как в замке стесняться было некого, и со свойственной молодостью жаром изучали все аспекты жизни, постельные в том числе. И плевать, что в округе девок нема. Родной брат всегда рядом, всегда поддержит любое чудачество и шалость. Правда, дальше поцелуев и взаимных ласк они так и не решались зайти, неясно чего опасаясь. Но сейчас, с каждым новым хмельным глотком и каждым новым пылким поцелуем, глупые опасения таяли, как туман по утру.  
  
А потом стало совершенно не до выпивки. Гость оказался обжигающе горячим и шелковым на ощупь и невероятно страстным. Он успевал ласкать обоих парней одновременно, и те, позабыв обо всем на свете, терлись о мягкие чешуйки, целовались наперебой и жадно обнимали. И даже не поняли, в какой миг оказались лежащими друг на дружке, сладко целуясь, в то время как Рхат, хрипло постанывая, ритмично двигался меж их разведенных ног, трахая обоих одновременно. О да! И это был главный сюрприз, о которого близнецы, тщательно изучающие тело Рхата руками, губами и языком, пришли в полный восторг. У загадочного гостя оказался двойной комплект мужских причиндалов. И какой комплект! Два длинных, умеренно-толстых, нежно-гладких, без чешуи, члена изумительного темно-синего цвета. Яички, в количестве трех штук, нашлись меж ног, спрятанные в теле. Вот как раз-таки в тот момент у гостя, не желающего навредить ласкавшимся парням, и унесло крышак в далекие дали. Потому как и святой не устоит, когда с таким пылом дерзкие бесстыдники вылизывают твое добро, причмокивая от усердия. Он то насаживал на оба члена повизгивающих и постанывающих братьев, то давал им самим свободу двигаться так, как им захочется, то снова укладывал их рядышком и трахал, трахал, трахал…  
  
Поутру от гостя не осталось и следа. Только следы от когтей, что в порыве страсти немножко поцарапали бока, и тянущая боль в задницах свидетельствовала о том, что братьям всё не пригрезилось с перепоя.  
  
Через пару дней они попробовали проделать друг с другом все те штуки, что вытворял с ними хвостатый гость. Вот только удовольствие было какое-то не то.  
  
О том, что они вновь вызовут Рхата, они ни секунды не сомневались. Вопрос лишь стоял в том, когда.  
  
Так что скорый отъезд учителя пришелся как нельзя кстати. И парни не собирались терять ни минуты.  
  
– Всё помнишь?  
  
– Всё помню.  
  
– Чихнуть не забудь!  
  
– Не забуду! Зря я, что ли, тренировался? А-а-айпхуйсь! Вот!  
  
– Молодец. Ну, начали.  
  
– А-а-айпхуйсь!  
  


***

  
Рхаткафарикаш устало вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее на потертом лежаке. Под потолком, глухо гудя, моргала потрескавшимся плафоном старая лампа. По гладкой, стандартно-блеклой, стерильно-чистой стене стекала капля конденсата, посверкивая в свете моргающей лампы. Массивная дверь отрезала все звуки, изолируя заключенного от шума внешнего мира. И лишая возможности побега. Увы, из наглухо запечатанной крохотной камеры не сбежать. Ему ли не знать. Он облазил её всю сверху донизу, изучил каждую впадинку. Трижды увы. Стальная коробчонка открывалась только снаружи. И жить ему осталось лишь до вынесения приговора.  
  
Как Рхат умудрился так вляпаться – он не мог понять. Все датчики четко фиксировали, что он не предпринимал абсолютно никаких действий, повлекших за собой его «побег», как называли это мозголомы-безопасники. Но, черную дыру им в жопы, разве кого-то интересует подобная мелочь? Покинул вахту! И точка. А что его выкрали враги, похитили духи предков, призвали юные маги, или что там на самом деле произошло – никого не интересует. И сидеть тебе, уважаемый Мастер Рхаткафарикаш, до самой смерти. Очень скорой смерти…  
  
Только одно и оставалось ему. Вспоминать тот проклятый вечер. Тот изумительный вечер. Вечер, перечеркнувший всю его жизнь. И принесший невероятное удовольствие.  
  
Да, Рхаткафарикаш, как и положено достойному тракклу, копил денег на жену, мотаясь туда-сюда по бескрайним просторам галактики, счастливый тем, что удалось пристроиться механиком на имперский крейсер. Служебные романы на борту были строжайше запрещены, а в портах он в первую очередь спешил до стационарного терминала, чтобы перевести большую часть полученных кредитов на свой счёт и не искушать себя наличием свободных денег на руках. Так, оставлял мелочь на выпивку и дешевых шлюх, что избавляли его от пожара в штанах.  
  
Но те котятки… Чудные, ласковые, шаловливые котятки, неизвестно каким способом умудрившиеся проткнуть разделяющее их пространство и выдернуть его с корабля… Когда вдруг мир перед глазами Рхата потемнел, он погрешил на сбои в электронике. Но в следующий миг он провалился в какой-то дурдом. Дым столбом, крики и топот, бьющееся что-то, странные резкие звуки… От удивления он дар речи потерял. И не сразу сообразил, что, возможно, гостеприимно протянутое животное не стоило жрать в одну харю, а надо было поделиться с хозяевами, от подобной наглости потерявшими сознание. Но как можно было от казаться от подобного деликатеса! Он же живую птицу разве что на экране учебника видел! И ничего, кроме синтезированной дряни, сроду не ел!  
  
К счастью, котятки почти сразу очнулись. Понимая, что ему могут быть не рады, взялся на полную источать гормоны, надеясь, что хозяева успокоятся и не станут гнать его прочь. И мальчики прониклись. Накрыли невиданный по своей щедрости стол, достали невероятно вкусное вино. Сам же Рхат, сожалея и смущаясь, что не может предложить большего, вытащил из карманов свой паек. Просто чудо, что братикам пришлась та пакость по вкусу.  
  
Рхат был так ошеломлен произошедшим, что ни на мгновение не задумался о последствиях того, что он покинул вахту. Возможно, если бы вовремя вспомнил, то попросил бы хозяев вернуть его обратно, пока никто не заметил его отсутствие.  
  
Но время шло, а он не мог оторвать взгляда от самых дивных ножек во Вселенной. Гладеньких, нежненьких, тоненьких… Мальчишки походили на мифических хумусов, когда-то, в давние времена, покинувших мир тракклов – такие же мяконькие, светлокожие, с пушком на голове, с аппетитными полушариями ягодичек и без постоянно мешающегося хвоста. Ну и пусть, что Рхата любой разумный траккл обозвал бы извращенцем. Он наслаждался каждым вздохом.  
  
Когда любопытные братья полезли ласкаться, он не думал отказывать им. Наоборот, сам хотел их так, что комбез в паху чуть ли не дымился. А уж когда они наконец-то разделись… Рхат словно сошел с ума. С таким неистовством отдавались они ему! С восхитительным бесстыдством подставляли попки, вертелись и целовались, выпрашивая ещё и ещё… Ну, разве можно таким милашкам отказать? Никак нельзя! Вот Рхат и оторвался по полной.  
  
А утром он очнулся на холодном полу корабельного карцера.  
  
Горестно вздохнув, Рхат уселся на жестком ложе, прислонился спиной к стене, свесил ноги и хвост. Вот бы снова оказаться рядом с теми хулиганами-исследователями… Жить с ними в их сказочном замке, любить их при танцующем пламени свечей… И остаток никчемной жизни не жалко за такое отдать.  
  
Дверь заскрежетала, открываясь. Резко выдохнув, Рхат встал на ноги, не желая, чтобы его, как какого-то паршивого нарушителя, тащили за хвост по коридору на виду у всех. Он пойдет навстречу суду и смерти с гордо поднятой головой. Он ни в чём не виноват.  
  
И, сделав шаг, провалился в какой-то туман.  
  
Зашедшие мгновением позже охранники с недоумением осматривали пустое помещение, тупо переглядываясь дуг с другом, судорожно придумывая причины, прекрасно понимая, что кто-то из них, если не оба сразу, не выйдет из проклятого карцера никогда. И куда демоны дернули этого Рхаткафарикаша?!!  
  


***

  
– Получилось? Кхе-кхе? Ну? Получилось? – в клубах густого дыма, окутавшего лабораторию, раздался неуверенный голос Иана.  
  
– Кхе-кхе… Откуда я знаю! На, держи петуха! Как озверел, животное! В прошлой жизни он таким бешеным не был!  
  
– А-а-айпхуйсь! Ну, наверное, получилось… Петух-то воскрес…  
  
– Не знаю… – проворчал Риво. – Рхат? Ты тут? Да что же за дымища! Маши сильнее!  
  
– Тогда петуха верни! Я им ещё помахать могу! А миска разбилась!  
  
– А-а-а-ачхи-и-и! – громко чихнул кто-то над самым ухом.  
  
– Ой!  
  
– Ой! Иан?  
  
– Не я чихал!  
  
– Рха-а-ат!!!! – от сдвоенного вопля петух остервенело забил крыльями, последней печенкой чуя, что еще немного – и он разделит судьбу его предшественника.  
  
– Ох, тут я, котятки… А-а-а-ачхии-и! – из дыма выступила высокая фигура, одетая в какой-то сероватый, висевший мешком комбинезон.  
  
– Будь здоров! – братья бросились к долгожданному гостю – обниматься и делиться петухом.  
  
– Спасибо, – расплылся в довольной улыбке Рхаткафарикаш. Петух был вкусным и жирным, мяконькие котятки прижимались с боков, крепко обнимая – жизнь явно налаживалась. – Я так рад вас видеть, хорошие мои! – притиснул к себе довольно пискнувших братьев, растрепал темные макушки. – Как же я соскучился!  
  
– И мы! И мы соскучились!  
  
Близнецы не могли отлипнуть от чешуйчатого. Они и не подозревали, что так сильно по нему скучали. Но теперь Рхат был рядышком. И парням просто не терпелось пощупать, проверить, все ли правильно они в прошлый раз разглядели, ничего ли не пропустили, и так ли с ним здорово трахаться, как им запомнилось.  
  
– Я рад.  
  
– Иэх… Только, Рха-а-ат… – нерешительно протянул Иан, глядя на мужчину снизу вверх. – Ты знаешь… Тут такое дело…  
  
Он зыркнул на брата, ища поддержки в нелегком деле. Напортачили они в этот раз, эх, напортачили… Нет, они, конечно же, всё исправят, но согласится ли Рхат ждать? Вопрос не из легких…  
  
– Что такое, котятки мои? – когтистые руки по-хозяйски погладили братьев по попам. Попы поджались.  
  
– Э-эм… Рхат, скажи, а ты куда-нибудь спешишь в ближайшее время? – поинтересовался Риво.  
  
– Ну, как вам сказать… Не так чтобы уж сильно спешил. С удовольствием погощу у вас!  
  
– О, это хорошо! – облегченно выдохнули парни.  
  
– А что? – поинтересовался Рхат, не прекращая тискать аппетитные попки.  
  
– Ну-у-у… В общем, я тут немножечко в контуре налажал… – вздохнул Риво, удрученно переглянувшись с братом. – Забыл про ограничитель времени. А как тебе назад вернуться, мы не знаем…  
  
– Но ты не переживай! – поспешил заверить его Иан. – Мы обязательно вернём тебя домой! Мы умные, мы найдем способ!  
  
Рхат, замерев на миг и все как следует обдумав, решился на откровенность:  
  
– Знаете, вы можете и не спешить. Время у меня есть. Даже больше скажу… В ближайшую пару-тройку столетий мне лучше не возвращаться. А там, гляди, и позабудут мои мнимые прегрешения.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Да! Если не надоем, то буду рад остаться и помогать вам.  
  
– Ура! Мы только за! – прильнули к теплому боку незадачливые экспериментаторы.  
  
Рхат облегченно рассмеялся, целуя своих нечаянно обретенных котяток. Всё получалось просто замечательно! А в том, что имперские сыскари его тут не найдут, он не сомневался. Ведь в этом мире про тракклов никто не слышал, и мальчишки приняли его за какого-то там демона. Так что прорвемся! Рхат был уверен, что легко найдет, чем заняться в новом доме.  
  
– Значит, живем!  
  
– Живем! – радостно воскликнули братья.   
  
А о том, в качестве кого представить своего хвостатого учителю, они подумают потом.


End file.
